The Education and Information Transfer Core [EITC] of the Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center [IADC] has been providing excellent training and education programs to the scientific community, professional and family caregivers for the past 14 years. During the past four and a half years of the current funding period, the faculty of the Indiana ADC have presented 419 different educational and outreach programs. Specifically, 133 were academic and or CME accredited programs, 51 were community programs, 54 were programs prepared for or in collaboration with the Alzheimer's Association locally and nationally, 21 programs were designed for professional caregivers and 139 scientific presentations were presented at national and international meetings. In addition many of the scientific and CME programs were in collaboration with other ADCs/ADRCs. As in the past, the EITC will continue to provide the educational and training needs of diverse audiences. Although recruitment of research participants has always been part of the Education's Core outreach efforts, specific attention will be given increasing recruitment of subjects to the IADC Clinical Core. The EITC has four main goals: to increase recruitment;to provide education and training on Alzheimer disease (AD), and related dementias, especially familial dementias as the continued focus for the IADC;to facilitate the transfer of information and the latest research on AD;and to evaluate the programs developed by this Core.